


And the World Was Better for This

by theladyscribe



Series: Tennessee [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been searching for weeks, chasing after every false lead, one or the other of them always on the phone with Ash, looking up coordinates, checking news reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the World Was Better for This

_Sam jumped off the Empire State Building, and there was nothing Dean could do to stop him._

Dean and Jo finally find him in New York. They’ve been searching for weeks, chasing after every false lead, one always on the phone with Ash, looking up coordinates, checking news reports, the other driving nowhere and everywhere, hoping for any sign of their wayward companion.

“I understand it now, Dean,” are the first words they hear from him since he took off three weeks ago.

“Understand what?”

“My destiny,” Sam whispers, as if sharing the deepest secret he’s ever known.

“Sam? You’re not making any sense.”

“I have to go, Dean.”

“What?” Panic seeps into Dean’s voice. “Go where? Sam, where are you?”

“You can’t come, Dean. I have to face this alone.” He hangs up and never calls back, but the number on Dean’s cell has a 212 area code: New York City. Dean drives east.

_Sam jumped off the Empire State Building, and all they could do was watch._

Dean and Jo finally find him on top of the Empire State Building. He’s standing on the railing, and Dean has to fight back a wave of fear as he says, “Sammy?”

“Dean,” he says, “I told you not to come.”

“Sammy, come on, what are you doing?”

“Do you remember when we were kids and we’d go to Pastor Jim’s church on Sundays when Dad left us with him?”

“Yeah.”

“You remember going to the Sunday School classes?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, remembering how he always hated having to dress up to sit in a class listening to mumbo-jumbo about crap he already knew and didn’t believe. “What about it?”

“Matthew chapter four, Dean.” Sam’s voice is calm and he smiles at Dean. “I love you, man,” he says, and he steps off the rail.

Dean rushes forward, as if he could actually reach his brother in time to stop his fall. He’s too late, of course, and all he can do is grip the railing tightly, swallowing the nausea that threatens to overtake him. “Sammy,” he breathes, and he crumples to the ground, the adrenaline from chasing his brother finally spent.

Jo sits beside him, and he just falls apart. She puts her arms around him, pulling his head close to her own, whispering words of empty comfort in his ear.

“He’s gone, Jo,” he chokes, and she only holds him tighter. “He’s gone.”

They sit like that for minutes, maybe hours, neither one of them bothering to hide their tears. At last, they rise and begin to make their way back to the street level so that they can salt and burn Sam’s bones. Nothing will be able to take him then.

_Sam jumped off the Empire State Building, and they never found his body._


End file.
